Together Forever
by KathrynMerteuil1
Summary: This is a Cruel Intentions version of Romeo and Juliet. No happy ending for our favorite pair. R/R


Author: KathrynMerteuil  
Title: Together Forever  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. This is based on a story by Shakespeare who I hear didn't make it up either. All characters are from the movie Cruel Intentions. One that all people associated with have more rights to than I do. Besides, I'm a poor girl. Don't sue!  
  
  
Two households, both alike indignity,  
In fair Manhattan, where we lay our scene,  
From marital grudge break to new mutiny  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventures   
Do with their death bury their parents strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient tears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend  
(- an slight adaptation of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet)  
  
Kathryn had just gotten back from school at Manchester when she noticed boxes packed at the door. "Mom, what are all these boxes for?" She asked.  
Tiffany Merteuil-Valmont replied, "Your step-father is moving out. I just thought I would help him pack so he could be gone sooner."  
"Why? Is Sebastian leaving too?" Kathryn questions worried about the situation at hand.  
Tiffany replies, "Yes he is. This afternoon I went to bring your father lunch and I found him in....a most unfavorable situation with his assistant."  
"You mean he was.... You caught him sleeping with her?" Kathryn asks.  
Tiffany nods. "Yes. And so I have filed divorce against him. If I ever see either of those two again, I will do nothing short of killing them."  
"But what about Sebastian? He didn't do anything wrong..." Kathryn starts.  
Tiffany interrupts, "Kathryn, you know about his reputation. It's just like his father and I don't want you to compromise your reputation by being seen around him."  
"But...."Kathryn starts again.  
"No buts, Kathryn. I forbid you to see him again." Tiffany tells Kathryn and walks off into the master bedroom to finish packing Edward Valmont's bags.  
Kathryn slowly walks into her own room and dials Sebastian's cellphone. As soon as she hears someone pick up, she asks, "Sebastian is that you?"  
Sebastian nods, driving home from his latest appointment with Dr. Greenbaum. "Yeah, It's me Kathryn. What's up?"  
"You won't believe what my mother caught your father doing...."Kathryn starts.  
Sebastian guesses, "Screwing his assistant?"  
"Yeah. She's gone so far as to file divorce against your father...She can't stand a cheating husband.... And forbade me to ever see you again." Kathryn informs him. "What are we going to do?"   
-----Cut to that Night -----  
Kathryn walked quietly to the door in her bedroom and opened it. She poked her head out of the door and looked around. All the lights were off and no one was out and about in their apartment. She quietly crept out of her room. She walked quietly to the door and as she heard a noise she pulled her robe tighter around her. She saw her mother. "Hello, mother. What are you doing up?"  
"I thought I heard noise. What are you doing up?" Tiffany asked.  
Kathryn smiled innocently at her mother. "I'm just getting a drink of water. Go back to sleep."  
Her mother nodded and told her daughter, "Don't stay up too late."  
"I won't." Kathryn then walked towards the kitchen until she knew her mother was gone. She walked back over towards the door and silently opened it. She dropped her robe on the couch next to the door, before heading out of the building. She quickly and quietly shut it behind her. She then looked around for Sebastian's classic Jaguar. She saw his car and quickly ran over to it. She jumped in the car hastily before Sebastian started the car back up again and drove off. "You're late." She scolded with a scowl on her face.  
"Why did you want me to meet you here, Kathryn? I was supposed to have a meeting with my therapist's daughter."  
"Oh, she's giving you the time of day, again?" She smiled at him evilly. "Why meet me here? Because mother said not to, and you know how well I love rules."   
"You do a pretty good job of pandering to the head master."  
"That's just an act, Sebastian, you know that. I'm just trying to maintain his ultimate fantasy."   
"And you know what that is."  
"Doesn't every dirty old man fantasize about the ultimate affair with the pristine, innocent, private school girl, complete with plaid skirt and white cotton panties?"  
"You're sick, Kathryn. And anyhow, you're talking about the father of Miss Seventeen Magazine--Why I plan to wait."  
"What are you talking about."  
"His daughter, Annette, wrote the "Virgin's Manifesto." It's in this month's issue of 17. I'm surprised you didn't see it."  
"You think I waste my time on seventeen magazine?"  
"Sorry." Changing his tone he asked, "Kathryn, where are we going?"   
With a sad look on her face, she responded, "Anywhere but my house, it's so lonely there without you."   
Sebastian is shocked, "You actually miss me?"   
"Sebastian," she pouted, "You know I love having you around." She laid her hand on his leg and slowly began creeping her fingers further away from his knee.   
Sebastian slammed on his brakes and pulled to the side of the deserted high way. "Oh really?"  
She licked his lips as if she was going to kiss him. Disgusted, she asked, "Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?"   
"But I thought you wanted to be alone, "He asked faking innocence.  
"We were alone when we were moving, too."  
Moving in closer, "But I thought you wanted to me be unoccupied while we were alone."   
Pretending to be angry and hurt, Kathryn pulls her hand off of his thigh and cowers in the seat as far away from Sebastian as she can get, "What do you take me for, Sebastian?"  
"Like you've never had sex before," he scoffs.  
Matter of factly, "I really think that is no longer any of your business, Sebastian. Take me home."  
"Fine," he said angrily, "Why don't I call mommy and tell her where you are right now."  
"You think you can force me to have sex with you, Sebastian. That's real classy, but I guess I forgot who I was talking to." Kathryn pulled her crucifix from inside her shirt and unscrewed the top. She spooned out some cocaine and snorted it up her right nostril. "Go ahead and call my mother. She'll never believe you, I'll just tell her that you came into my room of your own accord, because your key still works because she's too much of an imbusol to have the locks changed, and forced me into your car. And from there attempted to do other insidious things to me." Kathryn laughed as she screwed the top of the cross back on. "I'm smarter than you, Sebastian, when will you realize that."   
"Fine, I'll take you home. If that is what you want. I thought you loved me Kathryn." Sebastian starts the car and heads back in the direction they just came from. Kathryn sank a little again, "I do, Sebastian, but it's just so hard now, with our families feuding and everything. Just one more obstacle for us to overcome I suppose." "Yeah, I suppose."  
"Thank-you."  
Sebastian looked at her funny, "For what?"   
Kathryn, for once in her life sounding completely honest, "For getting me out of that very lonely, empty house. I'm lost without you, Sebastian."   
----Cut to Kat's Arrival Back Home----  
Kat walked back into the house after Sebastian had dropped her off. She had kissed him sweetly goodbye. As soon as she shut the door quietly, her mother came into view. "Who were you with?" Tiffany asked.  
"No one. What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked.  
Tiffany glared at her. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you were out. You were with Sebastian weren't you?"  
"No! Why do you say that?" Kathryn asked innocently.  
Tiffany responded, "Because I saw you get out of his car and kiss him goodnight. I strictly forbade you to see him and yet you disobeyed me. Why is it Kathryn? Do you want to ruin your life?"  
"No, not at all. Sebastian and I were just talking. I broke things off with him. I was giving him one last kiss." Kathryn explained.  
Tiffany shook her head. "It looked like more than that to me."  
"Mother, Sebastian is just a close friend of mine. That's the reason I broke things off with him. He used to be my stepbrother and it would have been just icky for me to be close to him romantically. " Kathryn felt guilt for saying these things, that she obviously didn't mean. She knew if Sebastian were in her situation though he would have understood.  
"Kathryn, it's so apparent that you are lying. Don't lie to me Kathryn." Tiffany told her daughter. "I'm only doing this for your own good. I don't want people thinking you are a whore."  
Kathryn felt as if her mother had slapped her. But she remained calm and said, "Thank you for your advice mother." She walked out of the living room and into her bedroom. She picked up the phone and dialed Sebastian's cell phone.  
"Hello?" Sebastian asked groggily. He had just fallen asleep when the phone awoke him.  
Kathryn replied, "It's Kathryn."  
"Kathryn, why are you calling? We just saw each other." Sebastian asked, instantly awaking upon hearing her voice.  
Kathryn responded, "Because I had to talk to you. My mother was watching. She called me a whore." In a quiet voice, Kathryn asked, "Am I a whore?"  
Sebastian was shocked at hearing this, but tried to find the words to say what he felt. "Of course not.. I can't believe your whore of a mother actually had the nerve to say that. Do you need me to come over there?"  
"How are you going to get in?" Kathryn asked.  
"It's too bad you can't find your mom a new boyfriend." Sebastian scattered through his mind to find a solution to the problem. "How about if I come with Cecile and say were meeting for a study session? She wouldn't suspect anything with Cecile."  
"That's very true...Good idea but Sebastian, its one-thirty in the morning. So I'll call Cecile tomorrow. And we can do this tomorrow?" Kathryn spoke deliberately into the phone.   
"Do you need me, tonight, Kathryn?"  
"Yes, I do but my mother won't have it." Kathryn felt like sobbing.  
"Why don't you go to sleep and we'll worry about this in the morning." Sebastian put up the phone and sulked in the fact that Cecile had to tag along tomorrow. He felt sorry for his friend, love, stepsister, but knew not what to do. He longed to be with her, but knew that the world was against it.  
Kathryn walked out of her room. "Mother, I am very sorry for what I have done. Cecile is coming over tomorrow to study for our exam. You don't mind do you?"   
Tiffany looked up from her book, "Bunny's daughter? No, I don't mind at all. I think she's a good influence on you.  
Kathryn once again was offended. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kathryn paused briefly then decided not to wait for a response. " You know what, mom? Nevermind. I know what it means. I don't think you know me at all." And with that, Kathryn turned on her heels and went back to her room. Then she turned back to her mom. "Why can't you and Edward just make peace?"   
"What! Drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word, As I hate hell, all Valmont, also. Have at thee, coward!" Tiffany spouted with eloquence.   
"Mother, I feel sorry for you." Kathryn returned to her room with many thoughts spinning in her head. "Cecile, a good influence on me?" She thought to herself. "My mother has no idea anything about me." Kathryn lay down on her bed and snuggled with the pillow that she had taken from Sebastian's bed. She cried herself to sleep.   
----Early the next day. ----  
The Valmonts have been staying at the Tuttle's until they found suitable housing. Sebastian has just awoke and wandered into the living room where Blaine is having his first joint of the day. "Good morning!" Blaine remarked with much enthusiasm.  
"Is it that early?" Sebastian grumbled while rubbing his eyes.   
"It is only nine." Blaine retorted.   
"Damn, sad hours seem long. Was that my father that left in such a hurry?"   
Blaine took a long drag from his joint, "It was. What sadness lengthens Sebastian's hours?"   
Sebastian sighed, as he said, "Not having something to make them short."  
"Love?"  
"Out of." Sebastian countered.  
Blaine interrogated Sebastian further. "Out of love?"  
Sebastian scrunched up his face, "More like out of her mother's favor." He sat down on the couch next to Blaine and took the joint from him and took a puff.   
Blaine nodded as he relinquished the intoxicant. "Ah, yes, that love, so gentle in his view, yet so tyrannous and rough in proof."  
Sebastian passed the joint back to Blaine. " For certain, why must the world get in the way of her and Sneaking around is so not my style, Blaine. And don't tell me what I already know. As much as this is about hate, it is also about love. Brawling love! Loving hate! It's not fair! I feel so much love, but at the same time, none. Almost makes you laugh, you know?  
Blaine shook his head. "Not so much, bro, I rather weep."  
"At what?"  
" At your oppression."  
"Why?" Sebastian queried. He took back the joint.  
"That's the game of love."  
"It wears heavy on me, heavier than any other thing in my life. Love is just a smoke screen, Blaine." He blew a puff of smoke across the room. "And it leaves a fire in lovers' sparkling eyes. I could cry a sea of lovers' tears." He placed the joint back in Blaine's hand. "But, I should go. I guess I'm supposed to study with her and Cecile."  
Blaine laughed. "You? Study, I have to see this. It would not be nice of you to keep me away from entertainment like that."  
"Hey; the things you do for love." Sebastian laughed and shook his head.  
"No, this is not Sebastian. He's someplace else. Tell me, who is that you love."  
"You know, don't you?"  
"I wanted to hear you say it."  
Sebastian spoke with anger in his voice. " It makes me sick; that one word could make me sick. In sadness, I do love a woman."  
" I guess I couldn't be so lucky for you love me."   
" You would be right! And she's fair I love."   
" I'm sure she is. They always are." Blaine had finished his joint and was rolling another.   
"How was I so enamored? She got wit; and she's so sexy. Very classy, she is so beautiful." Sebastian smiled at Blaine. "When she dies, people won't know what beauty really is.   
Blaine laughed at Sebastian's emotion. "Have you guys... " Blain trailed off, obviously alluding to sex.   
Sebastian's voice was filled with frustration, " No, she's also a tease. But it's okay. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair to spend too much more time making me squirm. She wants it, too."   
" Man, you need to think of something else."   
" How do I do that?"   
" Find another girl!" Blaine suggested.   
Sebastian didn't really like that idea. " I don't want another girl, Blaine, I want her." He smiled coyly. "I must go. I think its time to pick up Cecile." He stood and headed for the door.  
" Have fun, Sebastian." Blaine called after him as he left.  
------Later----  
Sebastian had just arrived at the Merteuil home with Cecile. He knocked on the door, severely hoping Kathryn or Mai-Lee would answer. Kathryn was the one to open the door and quickly brought Sebastian to her room. She knew her mother would wonder who it was that had come over and would want to visit with Cecile so she walked slowly towards her mother's room with Cecile. "Mother, Cecile is here so we can study for our exam."  
"Oh hello Cecile. It's been a long time since I've seen you. How are you doing?" Tiffany asked.  
Cecile responded with a grin, "Oh I've been great. Really great in fact. Ronald and I are so happy together. I mean, we have to sneak around my mom but that adds the super cool danger factor..."  
Kathryn quickly interrupted her, "Cecile. You should know better than to drink coffee. You're already extremely hyper. Come on. Let's go study."  
Cecile nodded. "Okay. It was nice to see you again Mrs. Valmont."  
"It's Ms. Merteuil now. Mr. Valmont and I split up." Tiffany explained patiently to the slow girl.  
"Oh. Okay. Bye now." Cecile walked out of the room with Kathryn.  
Kathryn scolded the girl as soon as they were out of her mother's room. "It's not a good idea to talk about your secret love affairs with my mom. My mom could tell your mom. But I doubt she will. I'll talk to her tonight and tell her not to."  
"Oh I never thought of that." Cecile responded. "Are we actually going to study? Because I need a lot of help."  
Kathryn nodded as they reached the library. "Of course you are. I hired a tutor to come teach you. I have some talking that I need to do with Sebastian. Privately."  
"Okay, cool." Cecile said as she walked into the library where a tutor was waiting for her.  
Kathryn then walked into her own bedroom. She found Sebastian standing on her balcony waiting for her. She smiled at him. "Cecile's out of our way. My mother's planning a masked ball for some charity and to celebrate her new found singleness." She pulled a ticket out of her back pocket. "Here's your invitation." After giving it to him, she leaned forward and kissed him.  
After they broke the kiss, Sebastian grinned. "Thanks. I'll be there."   
"You should probably go now. There's only so long I can be in my room without Cecile before my mom gets suspicious. I'll see you at the party tomorrow night." Kathryn kissed Sebastian passionately good-bye, not wanting him to leave. It seemed like ages before they broke the kiss. Kathryn got off the bed and led Sebastian to her closet.  
"This is new. We're going to make out in a closet?" Sebastian asked.  
Kathryn silenced him with a kiss and then showed him the door that was in the back of the closet. "This leads you out of the house. And back into the house. Use it when you are coming over here."   
Sebastian leaned back against the door and pulled Kathryn close to him as they kissed. Before they could go too far, Kathryn broke away. "I have to go. But if you're serious about us, have a token of your love delivered to me at 2 o'clock tomorrow courtesy of Blaine."  
"It'll be there." Sebastian promised her as he opened the door and left.  
----The Next Day----  
The doorbell rang. Kathryn rushed to the door. She opened it to find Blaine. "Blaine! You came!"  
"Sebastian so entreated me to." Blaine responded with a smile. He handed her a small box. "He told me to you I must give this to."  
Kathryn quickly opened it up and found a diamond ring inside. "Oh my God." She looked in the inside of the band and saw "Marry Me." inscribed. "Tell Sebastian that I responded favorably to his command."  
"I will tell the man such." Blaine replied as he walked off.  
Kathryn had told her mother she was going to go get tea with some of her girlfriends and put on an innocent white dress with spaghetti straps. She caught a cab to Central Park and saw Sebastian with a priest, Blaine, and Annette. After the whole incident with Sebastian, Kathryn had become a good friend to Annette in order to comfort the girl. Annette knew how to keep a secret, and Kathryn was grateful for that. The group had obviously made a makeshift place for them to get married. The "aisle" was outlined by a line of flowers on either side. Kathryn walked down the aisle and met Sebastian at the end of it. She took his hand in hers and walked in front of the priest. After the priest had legally pronounced them man and wife, Sebastian took Kathryn in his arms and gently tilted her back as he kissed her passionately. After they were able to finally break away from each other, Kathryn whispered, "I'll see you tonight at my mother's party."  
~~ Cut to the Party That Night ~~  
Kathryn was dressed as an angel, fully intending it to be the oxymoron that it was. She browsed the party to see if Sebastian had arrived yet. He had told her he would be dressed as knight, because he was her knight in shining armor. She was looking around when her mother grabbed her arm. "Mother. What of mine requires your attention?"  
"I thought you would like to meet your fiancé. " Tiffany replied. She led her daughter over to Court Reynolds.  
All the while Kathryn was thinking, "Fiancé? I am already married. What am I to do?" She smiled politely over at Court and told her mother, "We already know each other. How do you do, Court?"  
Court grinned at Kathryn as he looked at her from head to toe. "Wow, Kathryn you look more amazing than usual. I trust your mother gave you the good news about us."  
"Yes, she did. My only concern is how little we know each other. We are both so young." Kathryn remarked.  
Court shook his head. "You have already graduated from high school. It is legal for us to marry. Dance with me, my Kat." He extended his hand which Kathryn took. As was the custom for a slow dance, Kathryn wrapped one of her arms around Court's shoulder and kept her hand linked to his. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced and looked around for Sebastian. As the slow song ended, she found Sebastian who looked hurt.   
"I'll be right back, Court." Kathryn told him as she withdrew from his embrace. She hurried off towards Sebastian. She took his hand and led him outside by the pool, where no one else was. "I'm sorry you had to see that. My mother sprung the worst news upon me. Court and I are betrothed." She told him softly. "Is it possible for a woman already married to be engaged to another? One cannot love two men."   
Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kathryn, a gesture meant to comfort her. "It will be alright Kathryn. Don't let this spoil our wedding night." He leaned in and kissed her.   
In the middle of their kissing, Kathryn heard a noise. She pulled away from Sebastian and looked around. Someone was coming. She dove in the pool and swam to behind the large pile of rocks that was a waterfall and waited for Sebastian to join her. After he did, she went back to kissing him. Once again the noise interrupted their kiss again. Kathryn called out, "Who is it?"  
"Kathryn, what are you doing out here?" Court called. "Where are you?"  
Kathryn swam out from behind the rock. "I'm right here, love."  
"What are you doing out here Kathryn?" Court asked once again.  
Kathryn smiled at him. "It was too loud out there. And I wanted to go for a swim."  
Court shook his head and laughed. "You are too much. " He picked a towel up from one of the lounging chairs and told her, "Here, you can get out now. I have a towel for you."  
Kathryn shook her head and swam close to the waterfall. "No way. If you want me out of the pool, you will have to come and get me."  
Court laughed. "That's alright, Kathryn. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"What's tomorrow?" Kathryn asked with a smile.  
Court grinned. "We are making some last minute wedding arrangements with your mother.  
"Last minute? When are we getting married?" Kathryn asked not liking this news.  
Court smiled at her. "On Friday. It's only three days away." He then walked away, but not before telling her he loved her.  
Kathryn half-heartedly echoed his comment and swam over to Sebastian. "Come on. We're going up to my room."  
Sebastian had followed her into the house and up to her room, even though they were soaking wet. Kathryn had changed into a robe in her bathroom and when she came out, Sebastian was laying warmly underneath the blanket. "Don't you want to open your wedding present?" Kathryn asked as she knelt over Sebastian on her bed.   
Sebastian grinned at her and untied the robe, which revealed that Kathryn wasn't wearing a stitch underneath. He leaned in to kiss her. Quickly things heated up and Kathryn hadn't remembered a more enjoyable experience. After they had finished making love, Kathryn lay next to Sebastian just taking in the moment. There was a knock at the door, which was quickly followed by Tiffany Merteuil walking in the room. "Kathryn, dear, I thought you'd like to hear about our plans for the wedding. It won't be anything simple that's for sure. I know this a surprise for you, but I myself had a near surprise wedding. This is an excellent match for our... OH MY GOD! Kathryn, what is the meaning of this?" She exclaimed at the sight of her daughter in bed with the child of the enemy.  
"Mother, this isn't what it looks like..." Kathryn started.  
Tiffany interrupted, "So this isn't you in bed, obviously post-coital, with the son of that bastard Valmont?" She didn't wait for Kathryn to respond and yelled at Sebastian. "I don't care if you aren't dressed. Get out of this house now."   
Sebastian jumped out of the bed, quickly putting his boxers on with his white wife's beater shirt. He quickly put on his pants and scurried out of the room, not even bothering with the rest of the costume. Tiffany stormed out of the room as well after a few moments of angry silence. She picked up the phone and told Court what she had seen. After hearing what Tiffany said, he told her that he would go with a friend and they would take care of Sebastian.   
~~ Cut to on the Street ~~  
Sebastian was walking to Blaine's house to avoid the Nazi-like bodyguards of Tiffany Merteuil. He saw Court walking with Greg and tried to be polite to Court. "I heard about your engagement to Kathryn. Congratulations."  
"Where'd you hear that? From her bedroom, where you lay in wait to ravage my beauty?" Court asked snidely.  
Blaine heard the noise going on out in his front yard and walked outside with Annette. "What's going on out here? Sebastian, shouldn't you be out with Kathryn?" He then saw Court and wished he could have taken back what he said. "Hi Court."  
Court couldn't take any more of this. Everyone but him seemed to know about Kathryn and Sebastian. He threw a punch at Sebastian. Unfortunately, Blaine stepped in the way. Soon enough a fight broke out among the five of them. Court pulled out the gun he carried with him and aimed it at Sebastian. Sebastian was too busy fighting Greg to notice, but Annette had seen and stepped in the way right as Court pulled the trigger. The bullet shot into Annette's brain, killing her at once. Both Blaine and Sebastian saw this and Sebastian pulled out his gun. In a daze at Annette being killed, Sebastian fired his gun at who he thought was Court but was in reality was Greg. After shooting all the bullets in his gun, Sebastian realized that he had killed Greg. "I'm so sorry.." he muttered before running off.   
"You'll pay for this Valmont!" Court yelled to the retreating figure. Court ran inside of Blaine's house, even though he had just been fighting him one minute before and dialed 911. "Hello, we need an ambulance. There have been two murders... I saw it happen...Yes, Sebastian Valmont..."  
~~~ Later ~~~  
Sebastian had just arrived at his home to learn that he had been banished from New York City. "Where am I supposed to go?" Sebastian asked.   
"You will stay with your aunt until this is sorted out. " His father responded.  
Sebastian asked, "What about Court? He killed Annette."  
"Look son, we all know you killed Greg, because he killed Annette. Don't go blaming Court." Edward replied. A taxi pulled up for Sebastian. "Look son, I'll call you when you can come back." Edward made a move to hug his son and then turned around. Sebastian stepped into the cab.   
~~ The Merteuil House ~~  
Kathryn was awoken by her mother, early the next morning. "Yes mother?"  
"Something horrible has happened. Two of your friends have been killed. By your so called lover, Sebastian." Tiffany informed her daughter.  
Kathryn was shocked. "What? Who was killed?"  
"Greg and Annette."   
Kathryn's eyes widened. "That can't be possible. Annette was a good friend of Sebastian's."  
"Well, Greg killed her but it may as well have been Sebastian." Tiffany coldly remarked. "By the way, you are to be married tomorrow to Court. We bumped it up."  
Kathryn shook her head. "I won't marry Court. I don't love him. He's a narcissistic, selfish bastard! "  
"You will marry Court or you shall no longer live under my roof. Or in this city. I will use all my power to keep you from finding a job or a place to live in this city." Tiffany told her icily.  
Kathryn knew her mother had her defeated. "Fine."   
"I knew you would see it my way. Now, get dressed. You are going to go visit your friend Blaine." Tiffany told her, without knowing that Blaine was a friend of Sebastian's as well. "He should be able to help comfort you."  
~~ The Tuttle Family Home ~~  
Kathryn just arrived at Blaine's house. She walked up to his room. She sat down next to Blaine on the bed. "What am I going to do Blaine? Sebastian's been banished and I am getting married to Court tomorrow."  
"I believe I can help you out. I have a pill that will make you appear dead for 24 hours and your mother will have you resting in the church. Open casket of course." Blaine told her. "I'll send Sebastian a message through a friend of ours who is going to his aunt's house and when you wake up, Sebastian will be there to take you away from this place."  
Kathryn nodded. "That sounds great. I'll take the pill tonight before I go to sleep."  
~~ The Next Morning ~~   
Tiffany knocked on Kathryn's door to wake her up. "Are you ready yet?" There was no answer. Tiffany opened the door and walked in and saw Kathryn still sleeping. "Kathryn, wake up. Sweetie, it's your wedding day." Tiffany walked over to her daughter to gently shake her but noticed her daughter wasn't breathing. "Oh god, this can't be happening, Oh god." She then let out a bloodcurdling scream, seeing that her only daughter was dead.  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
Sebastian was floating in the pool of his aunt listening to the music that was playing loudly over the speakers. He was on his way to getting drunk. The music was so loud that he couldn't hear his aunt calling him. He stepped out of the pool and lay down on the chair. After a while of watching the ceiling, Cecile walked in. Or maybe she had been there the whole time. Sebastian didn't know. Cecile had tears running down her face and walked to Sebastian. "Sebastian..." she called his name, as she turned off the music.  
"Yeah. What?" Sebastian asked. "Did you come here to screw? Because I'm a one-woman man now."  
Cecile shook her head somberly. "Kathryn's dead."  
This sobered Sebastian up immediately. "What?"  
"She's dead. Her funeral was today. And it was supposed to be her wedding day. She was so...happy. And now she's dead..." Cecile told him, trailing off as she started to cry again.   
Sebastian stood up and ran out to his car. He jumped in his car and sped off towards the City. He was stopped by a red light and looked out the passenger side to see Court Reynolds. Court got out of his car and walked over to Sebastian's car and opened the door. He pulled Sebastian out of the car and punched him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. "You're not allowed to be here."  
"I came to visit Kathryn. That's it. She was my step-sister for three years." Sebastian told him as he tried to get back in the car.  
"Yeah. I heard about how you screwed her." Court said delivering another fierce blow to his stomach. "Fight back, you pansy."  
Sebastian refused to. "I have to leave."  
Court continued to kick and punch Sebastian and finally drew out his gun. "Do I have to kill you, you murderer?"  
Sebastian fearing for his life, before he could go see Kathryn, pulled out his own gun.  
"You going to shoot me like you shot Greg?" Court asked as he fired a shot that barely missed Sebastian. After Sebastian was shot in the arm, Sebastian fired a shot that hit Court in the head and killed him instantly. Sebastian jumped in his car and took the shirt that was in the seat next to him and wrapped it around his arm. He sped off towards the church where Kathryn was laid at rest. He made it to the church and ran in. He looked at his watch, for the last time in his young life. It was 9 o'clock. He saw Kathryn's body and felt tears well up as he walked down towards her. She looked so beautiful, as if she was asleep. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, for the last time. He didn't notice her stirring and kissing him back. He thought it was just his imagination. He lay down next to her and shot himself in the head.   
Kathryn woke up just as Sebastian was about to pull the trigger. "No!" she exclaimed as he pulled. A tear dripped down her face as she took the gun from his hand. She opened it to make sure there was another bullet in there. Except there wasn't. "Sebastian, couldn't you have left one bullet so that I could kill myself and be with you forever." She looked in Sebastian's jacket for a knife or another gun. She found a knife and took it out. She plunged it into her stomach and after a few minutes of excruciating pain she died.   
Tiffany walked in with several cops and Edward, who were on the lookout for Sebastian and saw the corpses of Sebastian and Kathryn. Kathryn who was with a new wound and she looked as if she had just died as her hands were still around the handle of the knife. "What have we done?" She asked Edward.   
  
  



End file.
